


Damaged Goods

by SimplyInk



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Permanent Injury, Pirates, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Smut, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyInk/pseuds/SimplyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the seedy Port Moorufell, a small town on the banks of the Great River of Wilderland, where the docks crawl with pirates and thieves, and the value of one's treasure usually outweighs the worth of one's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just character smut. I'm working on an actual story for this character, set in the LOTR universe, and figured "Hey, might as well do a little one shot pre-story!"
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for non-con/dub-con elements, such as rough sex, cruel treatment, forced prostitution... Let me know if I missed any tags C:

"All right, the statuette as well..."

"And?"

"...the glass eye."

A contented chortle permeated the stuffy, smoky air in the enclosed cabin, a pleased grin splitting the face of the laughing man. He sat back in his chair and nodded.

"A very wise trade, Leo." He exclaimed, raising his glass to celebrate. Tall and muscular, this man wasn't one many tried to argue against when it came to making deals. The fine fur draped over his shoulders, the jewels of gems that decorated his rings, and even the boat they spoke in were all spoils of successful 'deals.' Though most were rather unwilling participants... This man got what he wanted, one way or another.

"Those Rats would have turned your pockets inside out for the same deal I'm giving you." He explained to Leo, his current associate, who sat at the other side of the small table. "They're getting desperate, want to find out my secret. Even stole away some of my men! But Thorn's thieves are tough, and loyal. Even if they lost a few limbs and a bit of blood." Thorn beamed as he gloated about his men. "You'll see, Vérnien is a great lad. Just have to mind the scars, but that glass eye of yours will go to good use with him." He nodded and took a swig from his drink. "Isn't that right?"

The man standing apart from the table lifted his hooded head, peering at the two men with one golden eye. "Aye, Captain Thorn." Vérnien replied calmly. His arms were folded obediently behind his back as he stood out of the way, hoping the exchange would be over quickly enough. For now, he was content with keeping his smaller self away from it all. He'd kept his face down through the majority of the meeting - his dark hair slipped out from its tie every time he'd look up, tickling the stubble on his cheeks that contrasted the color of his pale skin.

The captain gestured with his fingers for Vérnien to come closer, and the thief obeyed. Stepping up beside Thorn, he let his gaze sweep over the stranger across the way - he'd seen this man around the town before. Nobody of interest, just another merchant, come to collect a shipment of something or other, soon to head off to another town elsewhere. But it seemed the curiosities of the pirating thieves had caught this rather large man's attention, as it did with many who passed through. And like those many, they had certain... Things, that were rather hard to satisfy when out on one's own.

And Thorn, being the businessman he was, saw quick a way to stretch his hold on the wealth of the town even more.

After all, loyalty goes a long way, especially when there's nothing else to lose.

The man stared back into Vérnien's golden eye with his own dark gaze. Thorn's hand reached up and pulled the hood that hid his features away, showing off his tied back hair and pointed ears. A half-breed of man and elf, he was born with the curious elegance of the immortal beings, with the life and luck of men. Mortality and scarring were his fate, doomed to age and die like all the other creatures in the world but the ones he shared blood with.

Vérnien had only recently healed from the scars of torture that hid under a wrap around the left side of his face, one that covered where his eye used to be. Captured by the gang of Rats, he'd lost two fingers and an eye, and gained many scars. But Thorn insisted he was not ruined, and had pushed for this night.

The man, Leo, tilted his head as he took in the half-elf's scarred but otherwise elegant features. After a pause, he reached out and rolled the glass eye across the table to Thorn, who caught it and lifted it to the light. It shone with a faint honey glow, almost perfect to rest beside the real thing. Thorn dragged Vérnien down to be level with him before taking the blindfold away from the empty socket. The thief flinched slightly, hating the thought of anything invading his wound, but held reluctantly still, lips pursed tightly shut, as the captain pressed the orb in to place.

The glass felt heavy and odd, but Thorn grinned wide. "Perfect fit, wouldn't you say?" He piped to Leo, who had watched intently and now nodded in response. The Captain smirked, releasing his hold on his thief. Vérnien stood stiffly, gaze falling to the floor.

Captain Thorn rose to his feet, followed quickly by Leo. "Well." Thorn sighed, stretching his back and collecting his loot into a bag. "I'll leave you to it, then. Let the guard know if you need anything, he'll be right outside the door." Thorn turned to leave, before pausing and turning back with a grin. "And don't be shy." He winked at Leo. Then the captain was gone, the door closing firmly behind him. A cool waft of night air brought a welcome breath into the room.

Vérnien turned his eye back to the other man in the room. Hesitantly, he stepped forward. "How would you like to start?" His voice was light but steady. The man stared back at him, eyes quite wide in the dim light. "Ah..." He replied awkwardly, glancing about. He rested his hands on the table and pushed, testing the stability. "O-on the table." He huffed out, nodding sharply. His cheeks had already begun to flush.

Vérnien made no sound as he moved close, a few inches from the other man, before he rested his backside against the edge of the table and hoisted himself up. His hood still down, he stared up at the man from his spot, honey colored eye glinting warmly from the candle's glow.

Leo swallowed hard before moving in, uneasily stepping between the half-elf's knees and closing the distance. His hands came up to grab at Vérnien's concealing clothes, eager to show some flesh. The thief moved his damaged hands over the straps and wraps that held his clothing on, easily shedding the layers as Leo fumbled with the brown and gold fabrics, skilled even while missing a few fingers on each hand. His shirt fell open, showing off a long scar that stretched across his pale and lean stomach. The man's hands had to touch the ragged mark that stained the otherwise smooth skin, still quite fresh in its angry red color. Vérnien held back a shiver at the frigid touch, pulling his hands away to let the man back in control.

He watched as the man traced the gash of a scar for a moment. Leo suddenly let out a low moan, moving his hands to rest on Vérnien's slender sides. After a moment's hesitation, he growled out, "A dirty thief... Got caught?" His voice was thick as he grinned about his fantasy. The thief hesitated, silently hoping this would not go in the direction his mind wandered. He nodded a little, and Leo's eyes shone forebodingly.

"You're just a common thief, aren't you?"

Vérnien nodded.

"Hmm, what happen when you break the law? When criminals are caught by strong guards...?"

His voice was low and threatening, dripping with lust. The man's body was very close as his hands squeezed the half-elf's hips, pulling him closer. Using his elbows to keep himself upright now, Vérnien swallowed around the lump in his throat and replied. "P-punished... A thief gets punished."

The man growled excitedly, fingers kneading into soft flesh as he struggled to keep his fantasy playing out. He was already hard against Vérnien, two layers of cloth between them but the jabbing feeling was very obvious against his leg. The man moved his hands, pushing down on the other's shoulders till his back was flat against the table. He leaned over the half-elf before him, smoldering eyes taking him in before he leaned back and pulled his trousers away from his throbbing erection. He was panting hard by the time he was able to tug Vérnien's away, tossing them aside carelessly. The thief stared down at the man who drooled over him and touched the deep scars on his thigh and any other scar he could get his hands on.

Reaching down, the man grabbed one of Vérnien's hands and pulled it to his mouth, licking the partially gone little and ring fingers.

The whole ordeal made the thief feel unwell and rather terrified of the man's fetish. But he lay still, waiting for any prompt or request as the man sucked his fingers.

Before long, he spoke again. "You deserve to be punished, thief..."

Vérnien nodded. "Yes, sir..." He replied, earning a delighted noise.

"Say it."

"Punish me, sir." He voice shook. The last thing he wanted was more punishment. "I-I deserve... Punishment."

The man grinned smugly, nipping at the fingers in his mouth before releasing his hand. He shifted his weight, climbing on to the table and straddling the pale body beneath, proudly showing off the length that sprung from his trousers. He shifted forward and grabbed the half-elf's dark hair and dragged him close, tapping the head of his member against his closed lips.

"You'll beg for punishment, thief."

Vérnien opened his mouth and flicked out his tongue, quickly interrupted by the length thrusting past his lips and filling his mouth. His eye squinted and watered at the too tight sensation, sucking in air through his nose.

The man thrust in to Vérnien's mouth eagerly and sporadically, already coating his Elven lips in his sticky substance. He struggled to move his tongue, licking the intruding flesh and coaxing moans from the man.

He had to stop his thrusts before long, overcome by the inviting tightness of the warm throat around him. But he pulled back, unsheathing his length from Vérnien's mouth with an unpleasant slurping sound. A loose string of white seed and saliva dripped down his chin, trickling through the dark scruffy stubble. The thief breathed in deep, turning his eye back up to the man above him, who looked smug and proud.

The man shoved two fingers into Vérnien's mouth without warning, lubing them with the saliva and pre that coated the warm opening. His thick fingers pressed against Vérnien's soft tongue a moment before they slowly withdrew. 

"Now..." he panted. ”...now I'll punish you, thief."

Shifting, he used one free hand to roll his 'captive' onto his stomach, moaning as he revealed more scars - made from a whip, jagged and angry.

"Such a filthy thief must learn his lesson." He purred as his wet fingers tickled the half-elf's round bottom, pressing against the tight hole between his cheeks.

Vérnien sucked in a breath as the first finger pushed through the ring of muscle, grabbing at the edges of the table with white-knuckled fists.

"Beg for your punishment..." The man ordered as he prodded with his second finger.

"P-please, sir!" Vérnien quickly obeyed. "Punish me--!" He gasped aloud as the second finger shoved in hard, immediately followed by a third. Groaning, he grit his teeth and bowed his head, resting his brow against the cool wood of the table. The fingers inside him scissored and stretched, and he could feel the man's warm breath misting over his scarred back. The muscles in his back tensed painfully, tugging at the newly healed scars that painted his skin.

Vérnien gasped as the man's long fingers dug in deep, pressing firmly against his prostate. His shoulders hunched as the cruel fingers pushed down, massaging and kneading the wicked little button. The thief moaned, arching into the table helplessly as his tongue rolled out.

"P... Please, sir..." He weakly gasped. He grew achingly hard against the surface, tortured by the building pressure. Just as it bordered on unbearable, the fingers pulled out with painful force, drawing a cry from Vérnien. _What a cruel man!_  

The fingers were quickly replaced, as the man's meaty length thrust in, hard and sudden. Vérnien couldn't help a scream from escaping his throat as he was immediately filled by the girth. He threw his head back and shut his eye tight, rocked by the violently thrusting man above him. He could hear him groaning out nonsense over the slap of their flesh.

_Was he purposefully shallow, torturing his victim with so little stimulation, when he had been so giving a moment ago?_ Vérnien's own hardness went unattended, so he tried to shift his arm beneath himself, desperate for release. The man put his weight down hard, pinning his arm and keeping him still. The thief let out a strangled moan of protest.

"No, thief... You are... Punish..." the man panted in his pointed ear. Vérnien struggled weekly, trying to push his body back on to the man, hoping his efforts would impale him further, deeper. He burned for it, but hands held him still as the man's thrusts grew suddenly short. He groaned and gasped, thrusting in until he bottomed out, drawing cries from them both. Finally, the twitching length inside Vérnien came hard against his insides. He curled his toes and rocked his hips back onto the pressure, opening his mouth in a silent scream as he forced himself against the rhythmic pulses massaging his sensitive nerves, spilling hard onto the table as his body was filled.

The two panted hard, twitching as their muscles slowly relaxed. The man recovered first, pushing himself up to stare down at Vérnien. Now limp, he pulled out of the thief's body, contentedly sighing as he did.

Vérnien lay still, one arm curled up underneath himself, numb from the pressure. His eye stared at nothing as he struggled to regain his breath. Shame was already seeping in to his mind as the electrifying stimulation faded.

"You really are a dirty thief." The man said after a short while, a cocky grin obvious in his smug voice. Vérnien didn't reply. His task was done; he needn't play nice any more. He rolled onto his side furthest from the man, shut his eye and listened as he began to clean himself up. There was a pause before the door opened and closed, leaving Vérnien alone and half naked on the table. He lay still until the door opened again some minutes later.

"Sounds like things went well." Thorn spoke as he walked up to the prone thief. He dropped a set of fresh clothes beside him, as well as a bowl of water and a cloth. "Get cleaned up, we've work to do." His heavy footsteps moved away from the table, before pausing as the door opened to let in a cool breeze. 

"Oh, and don't worry, you can keep that glass eye." the captain mentioned with a light laugh just before the door closed behind him.


End file.
